Rainbow Brite
Italian Title: Iridella French Title: Blondine au pays de l'arc-en-ciel German Title: Regina Regenbogen Plot In a faraway place, right at the end of the rainbow, there is a magical kingdom where all the colors of the earth are created. The kingdom is called Rainbow Land, and living in this wonderful place is a lovable, creative little girl named Rainbow Brite. She uses the colors of the rainbow to make our world brighter and our hearts lighter. Rainbow Brite's best friend is a magical flying horse named Starlite. He serves as Rainbow's protector and guardian, and as her swiftest means of transportation. Rainbow's partners are the Color Kids - seven little people with personalities as varied as the colors of the rainbow. They are responsible for their assigned colors, and for organizing and leading the groups of sprites that match their hues. The sprites are colorful, happy little workers who mine and manfacture "star sprinkles", the magic crystals which form the colors. The favorite sprite of Rainbow Brite is Twink, a white and furry little bundle of energy who was once a sprite of a different color! The villians of Rainbow Land are Murky Dismal and Lurky - two nasty creatures who live in a place called The Pits. They hate everything colorful and are always plotting ways to capture Rainbow Brite. They want to use color for trickery and evil doings so that the world will be just as murky and dismal as they are. Join Rainbow Brite and her forces of color as they challenge the forces of gloom, in a struggle to keep the world bright and colorful, and to keep our hearts hopeful and happy. 'Episode List' Movie: Rainbow Brite and the Star Stealer Airdate: November 15, 1985 When Rainbow Brite (Bettina Bush) and her magical horse Starlite (Andre Stojka), go to Earth to start spring, they meet Stormy (Marissa Mendenhall), another magical girl who controls the season of winter with her horse Skydancer (Peter Cullen). Stormy, however, doesn't want to end her winter fun, so Rainbow battles her for control over the season. Stormy proves to be no match for Rainbow and Starlite, who outrun her and head off to Earth. When they arrive, they meet up with Brian (Scott Menville), the only boy on Earth who can "see" Rainbow and Starlite. Once Rainbow tries to start spring, however, her power weakens and winter remains. Brian becomes worried that spring will never come and senses that all of humanity is losing hope. Even Stormy is confused. Reassuring Brian that they will do what they can to return spring, Rainbow and Starlite return to Rainbowland. Rainbow is paid a visit by a strange robotic horse with rockets for legs named On-X (Pat Fraley). He presents an urgent message from a legendary Sprite named Orin (Les Tremayne) who explains the luminous and magical planet Spectra, a planet of pure diamond that "all light in the universe has to pass through," has grown dark. If it dims completely, all life in the universe will die. Rainbow takes the mission to find Orin and later learns that Spectra is dimming as the result of a massive net being woven around the surface. The net is being made so that a selfish princess (Rhonda Aldrich), known only as the "Dark Princess," can steal Spectra, "the greatest diamond in all the universe," for herself, and tow it back to her world with her massive spaceship. The native Sprites of Spectra, enslaved by Glitterbots under the Princess's control, are being forced to weave the net. Now Rainbow has to stop the Princess's plan before all life on Earth is frozen solid by an endless winter. Helping Rainbow and Starlite is Krys (David Mendenhall), a boy from Spectra. Krys believes he can take on the evil Princess and save his home world by himself without the help of a "dumb girl." When they meet Orin, the wise Sprite tries to make the two children get along and work together to stop the evil Princess. Orin tells them that they can only destroy her by combining their own powers against her. Getting in the way of their mission is the sinister Murky Dismal (Peter Cullen) and his bumbling assistant Lurky (Pat Fraley) who, as usual, are lavishing in the new gloom created by the darkening of Spectra, as well as trying to steal Rainbow's magical color belt. After dodging Murky, Rainbow and Krys enter the Dark Princess's castle and try to convince her that what she is doing will destroy the universe, but the spoiled and uncaring Princess is determined to have the diamond planet for herself and traps the children instead. Working together, Rainbow and Krys escape and use their powers to destroy the Princess' spaceship, which extends an array of robotic claws to grab the net around Spectra. (It is often assumed that Princess herself is also destroyed in this scene, but she actually returns in the Rainbow Brite animated series' 1986 episode "The Queen of the Sprites".) Once the Princess is defeated, the enslaved Sprites are freed and immediately destroy the net so that Spectra radiates its magical light once again. On Earth, a warm spring finally arrives as life returns to the planet and Rainbow returns to Rainbowland finding her friends are back to normal. Category:Cartoon Category:Live Action Category:1980-1989 Category:English Live Action Category:English Cartoon Category:2010-2019 Category:Rainbow Brite Page Category:American Cartoon